Boda perfecta
by PrincesaAzul
Summary: Esta historia trata de dos conocidos llamados Kagome y Inuyasha, se gustan y piensan casarse, ella quiere que sea una gran boda ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1 EN EL ELEVADOR

**HOLA! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, OJALÁ LES GUSTE... NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTÓ O NO, TAMBIÉN ME SERÍA DE GRAN AYUDA QUE ME SUGIRIERAN COSAS...**

Capitulo 1 EN EL ELEVADOR

Kagome, una chica muy atractiva de cabellos azabache, cuerpo perfecto, ojos marrones, iba conduciendo su bellisimo auto rojo hacia su departamento.

Vivía en un departmento muy grande, vivía en el piso seis de un gran departamento. Iba muy aburrida, pues tenía mucho trabajo, trabajaba de modelo, y ese día había tenido muchas seciones de fotos. Se sentía muy cansada, y tras de todo a esa hora había transito pesado, aunque apenas eran las once de la noche. Por fin había llegado al departamento, despues de tantas horas de trabajo se sentía muy estresada. Cuando se subió al elevador, pudo ovserbar que un joven cabellos ceniza, ojos marrones, alto y muy atractivo se acercaba a ella.

Inuyasha, se subió al elevador junto a una chica muy bonita, aunque no volteaba la mirada hacia ella, el solo buscaba a su amigo Miroku. Estaba muy pensativo, se sentía nervioso pues el sentía que la joven lo miraba, entonces para no ser maleducado le estrechó la mano y se presentó

-Hola señorita, disculpeme no haberme presentado antes, me llamo Inuyasha. Dijo muy nervioso

-Hola, que gusto, me llamo kagome.

-Disculpe, usted vive aqui? Preguntó en tono nervioso

-Si, es un lugar muy bonito y usted busca a alguien, porque nunca lo vi por acá

-Si exactamente estoy buscando un amigo

El elevador tardaba tanto en llegar al piso, que los dos empezaron a preocuparse. Kagome un poco nerviosa, porque nunca tardaba tanto, apretó el botón de emergencias y les comunicaron que el elevador se había atracado. Inuyasha colocó sus manos en el volsillo, y ya no tan preocupado empezó a charlar

-Esto siempre pasa?

-No, solo una vez y tardaron como media hora en arreglarlo. Largando una sonrisita

-Media hora? Naaa, denserio tengo cosas que hacer. Dice el un poco angustiado

-Noo, mentira como quince minutos. Dice ella en tono burlón

Ellos charlaban, que se les pasaron los minutos volando, hasta que nuevamente les dieron un comunicado: "no se preocupen, ya arreglamos el problema"

Kagome suspiró, justo estaba cansada y se le atracó el elevador. Cuando Kagome llegó a su puerta se despidió, y enseguida fue a su cuarto para dormir.

Inuyasha llegó a la fiesta de Miroku, vió muchas chicas hermosas (no era sorpresa) y a Miroku charlando con unos chicos. La fiesta estubo a todo dar, y la musica a todo volumen. Ya eran como las dos de la mañana, cuando Kagome tocó la puerta entre muchos bostezos

-Miroku, por favor vajá esa musica, hoy tube mucho trabajo y no me dejas dormir. Dijo bostezando

-No te preocupes bella dama ahora mismo la vajo

-Gracias, pero apurate, por favor

Kagome se fue otra vez a dormir, y esta vez si pudo dormir. Miroku bajó la musica, y como a las seis de la mañana acabó la fiesta. Inuyasha al llegar a su casa, se puso a pensar en la hermosa chica que había conosido en el elevador: _no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan hermosa, tan divina _decía para el mismo, luego empezó a hacerse preguntas como ¿tendrá novio? ¿vivirá con alguien? ¿cual será su numero?, en fin estaba bastante envobado con Kagome, hasta que se le ocurrió que si iba seguido a lo de Miroku, podría volver a encontrarse con la hermosura.

Aunque su felicidad acabó con el llamado de Miroku

-Por favor amigo, ayudame a ordenar este desastre. Dijo un poco preocupado. Tengo que ir a visitar a una amiga de otro lado, y solo no puedo

-Como molestas, pero esta bien enseguida voy. Algo molesto

Y asi fué, tuvieron que ordenar todo lo de la fiesta, y luego de eso Inuyasha acompañó a su amigo hasta el aeropuerto. Cuando llegó a su casa, Inuyasha estaba molesto, tendría que inventarse orta excusa para encontrarse con Kagome.

**BUENO, ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR...**


	2. Chapter 2 UNA ESPERANZA

**HOLA! ACÁ TENGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN... BUENO NO LES QUITO EL TIEMPO... A LEER!**

Capitulo 2 UNA ESPERANZA

Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado pensando en como se las haría para ver otra vez a la hermosa joven del elevador. Kagome tenía mucho trabajo, y mientras le sacaban fotos ella pensaba en lo sucedido en el elevador, _ese chico si que era guapo! _Pensaba, pues ella no tenía novio, si deseaba tener uno, pero su trabajo se lo inpedía. Además, Kagome era una mujer irresistible, era hermosa, tenía mucho dinero. Ella ha tenido muchos pretendientes, pero a ella no le parecían muy guapos. En cambio cuando vió a Inuyasha, casi se desmaya, era muuuuy guapo.

Pasaron unas semanas y Inuyasha estaba ansioso por hablar con Kagome entonces llamó a Miroku

-Hola, como la estas pasando?

-Muy, muy divertido

-Mira necesito que me hagas un favor

-Ay Inuyasha, me imaginaba que no querías hablarme, querías algo

-Jaja, no seas asi. Dice Inuyasha un poco molesto

-Vamos, no salgas con rodeos, que quieres?

-Mmm... te sabes el numero de una chica llamada Kagome?, es tu vecina

-Si, no me digas que vas a conquitarla (Inuyasha, siempre buscando novia)

-No molestes! Solo quiero su numero

Miroku le dió el numero y Inuyasha llamó a Kagome

-Hola... como estas?

-Disculpa quien habla?. Dice Kagome

-Soy yo, Inuyasha, te espero en el restaurante de la esquina de tu casa

-Quien te dió mi numero?

Kagome se sorprendió, y cuando quiso contestar, Inuyasha le había cortado. (Pero que esta pensando?) acaba de conocerme y ya quiere una cita. Kagome fue, es que estaba confundida, lo vió solo una vez y ya gustaba de el. La pasaron muy bien, Inuyasha también gustaba de ella pero no se lo dijo. Kagome le preguntó por que la había invitado a almorzar y la respuesta de el fue que quería conoserla y con el tiempo ser amigos.

-Jajaja, yo acepto con mucho gusto ser tu amiga, pues no dengo muchos amigos

-Haa, deveras que raro pense que eras muy popular

-No, yo trabajo mucho, y dime de que trabajas tu?

-Yo trabajo en la empresa de mi padre. Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro

-Yo soy modelo

Inuyasha quedó congelado (con razón su cuerpo era espectacular) Cuando acabaron de almorzar, el se fue a su casa triunfante, ya tenía una esperanza para conquistarla y ella se fue a lo de su amiga Sango, a la que le contó todo con detalles

-Sango, no me lo vas a creer

-No me digas que tienes novio. Dice ilusionada

-Ojalá, pero no, me gusta un chico llamado Inuyasha, me invitó a almorzar y...

-Esperá, vamos por partes, cuando lo conosiste?

-Hace unas semanas, en el elevador de el departamento

-ayy y que pasó! Cuentamelo TODO

-Mirá se nos atracó el elevador y estuve con el

-Wooow, cuanto daría por que me pasara eso a mi

-Ya te llegará el momento

Bueno, cuando acabó de contarle todo Kagome se fue a trabajar, pues trabajaba de día y noche y no podía perder mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha por otra parte, se fue a la casa de un amigo, pues solo en su casa se aburria mucho.

**ESO ES TODO POR AHORA...**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI JAJAJA **


	3. Chapter 3 HAY AMOR

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO, Y DEJENME UN DULCE RW, PARA SABER SI LES AGRADA O NO, OK? JAJA A LEER!**

Capitulo 3 HAY AMOR

Su amigo se llamaba Koga, desde niños siempre tuvieron rivalidad pero ahora son muy amigos

-Si conocieras a la hermosa chica del elevador... te morirías! –exlamó Inuyasha a su amigo

-Hay, no inventes, no hay nadie mejor que mi novia

-Koga, no me cagues la ilusión –se molestó

-Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención

-Mirá –dijo Inuyasha mirandolo a los hojos –te la describo en dos palabras: DIOSA Y SEXY

-Dices eso de cada chica que ves pasar –dice Koga divertido

-No molestes, y si te doy otro dato se llama Kagome

-Kagome... que nombre hermoso –dice Koga

-Somos amigos, pero si la vieras, es esplendida, tiene buen gusto para la moda

-Todo indica que aca hay amor –dice Koga largando unas carcajadas

-No sabes nada, no es amor, es atracción

-Si tu lo dices...

-Mejor me voy, ya ni mi amigo me entiende

Inuyasha se fué un poco malhumorado por lo que le había dicho su amigo, aunque sabía que algo de razón tenía.

Kagome llegaba de trabajar y se encuentra otra vez en el elevador con Inuyasha (en realidad el lo hizo de gusto para verla)

-Mmm... que haces aqui?

-Nada, bueno no miento mas, quería verte –dice Inuyasha con un poco de verguenza

-Me lo imaginaba, quieres pasar a mi casa?

-Claro me encantaría

-Pasá, ponete comodo, enseguida vuelvo con algo de comer –dice ella muy sonriente

-Si, aqui te espero

Inuyasha casi se quedó congelado, era el lugar perfecto, era muy lindo, como el de un hotel muy caro y además de eso estaba mas limpio y ordenado que la casa de el. Cuando Kagome llega con dos sandwiches y dos vasos grandes con jugo natural, le dice:

-Inuyasha que te pasa? Por que no te sientas?

-O claro, es que nunca vi un lugar tan hermoso, limpio y ordenado

-Lo compraron mis padres para su luna de miel, y yo vivía con ellos en una casa muy grande, pero cuando murieron, no volví mas a aquel lugar y me quedé aqui

-Pues igualmente yo creo que es hermoso

-jajaja, bueno ahora come, que esta delisioso

-mmmm que rico –dice Inuyasha atragantandose con la comida

-Jajaja, te vas a aogar, angurriento

-No lo creo _no hay hombre mas fuerte que yo _pensó en voz alta

-Veo que eres creido amigo

-Ups, ay no solo pensaba en voz alta

Ya acabando de comer, charlan un rato y el se va a su casa y una vez mas se va como todo un campeón _tengo que declararle mi amor, mañana, mañana mismo le pido que sea mi novia _pensaba de camino a su casa. El estaba seguro de que ella también sentía algo por el pero si el no daba el primer paso, jamas conseguiría nada.

**POR HOY ESO ES TODO, VAMOS A VER COMO TOMARÁ ESTO KAGOME, PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JAJA... **

**OJALÁ LES ALLA GUSTADO **


	4. Chapter 4 MI PRIMER BESO

**HOLA, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO… HE ESTADO MUY CUPADA EN ESTOS DIAS Y AHORA QUE ESTOY UN POCO ABURRIDA ME DECIDI DE ESCRIBIR JAJA **

Capítulo 4 MI PRIMER BESO

Luego de una charla encantadora, Inuyasha de va como un ganador, pero con tanto sueño que tenía, no pudo evitar chocar con un poste, al caer, cae sobre una piedra chica pero puntiaguda. Cuando cae, se clava la piedrita en medio de la espalda y ante esto gritó Y LA… DE LA LORA! CUANTO DUELE!

Al otro día Kagome, como acostumbraba todos los domingos, ordenaba su casa y luego se iba a la casa de otras de sus amigas Nili, a comer pues Nili vivía tan sola como Kagome. Mientras comían recibe un llamado de nuestro protagonista

-Kagome necesito verte, quiero decirte algo muy importante –dice Inuyasha

-Cómo? Importante? Sucedió algo malo? –dice Kagome angustiada

-No, como crees, es algo que debo decirte

-Claro, entiendo, pues... qué tal si nos vemos en tu casa?

-Bueno, luego te digo la dirección ahora estoy ocupado luego te llamo

-Ok, no te preocupes yo voy a ir

Luego de cuelga el teléfono Inuyasha se preocupa mucho, si bien recién se conocían el, la apreciaba mucho y cuando la conoció se dio cuenta de que era distinta a las demás. Pero quizás si le confesaba a Kagome que sentía cosas por ella, ella ya no tendría la misma confianza que le ha tenido desde hace días, su corazón estaba confuso, pero ya había citado a la chica y ya tenía planeado o algo así lo que iba a decir. Pasando las horas, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de decir la verdad y llamo a Kagome para confirmar la dirección. Ya esta en su casa, se pusieron a hablar y esto puso muy nervioso a Inuyasha

-Kagome… esto que voy a decir… es muy importante… y… solo… no te burles y contéstame con la verdad

-Pero que te esta pasando Inuyasha, dijiste que no era nada malo pero estoy dudando

-No, no es eso es que… yo..

-Por favor, Inuyasha dime lo que quieras yo soy tu amiga y te sabré comprender

-Si pero si no me dejas hablar como te lo diré –dice un poco enfadado Inuyasha

-Bueno, perdón pero ya dime estoy más nerviosa yo que vos

-Bueno, aquí va… desde que te conocí provocaste en mi algo que ninguna chica lo había hecho

-Eres muy dulce, gracias por el cumplido –Kagome de pronto se sonroja y ya sabe ha donde va llegar el tema y prefiere desviarlo –Inuyasha.. qué bonita camisa, no te la había visto

-Gracias, bueno como te estaba diciendo, se que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero al verte siento mariposas en la pansa (hay que cursi! Porque diablos dije eso?!)

-Nunca me dijeron algo tan hermoso Inu.. –no termino de hablar, pues el con sus manos le tapó la boca suavemente

-Todavía hay más –destapándole la boca - tú me gustas y.. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ante esto Kagome se sonrojo y quedo congelada, no le salían las palabras, pues ella sentía lo mismo por el pero… acababan de conocerse y su relación iba muy rápido y se le estallaba la cabeza por decirle lo mismo

-Pues… creo que debería pensarlo sabes, yo, como tú dices acabamos de conocernos y esto va muy rápido, pero aun así siento lo mismo por ti

-Den serio? Yo tenía que decírtelo, pero estoy más nervioso que vos

Antes de que el pudiera terminar de hablar ella le dio un cálido, tierno y dulce beso sobre sus labios y lo dejó paralizado, casi petrificado aunque supo cómo responderle y tubo Kagome por fin su primer beso. Ese beso marco todo, oficialmente ya eran novios, con un poco de dudas por el raro momento pero al fin novios. Esa tarde salieron a tomar un helado, pasaron la tarde juntos y la verdad esa fue una tarde maravillosa.

**SE QUE ES CORTITO ESTE CAP, PERO PROMETO QUE LOS PROXIMOS SERAN MAS LARGOS, SI ES QUE SIGO LA HISTORIA… **

**NAAA MENTIRA CHAOOO ESTO FUE TODO **


	5. Chapter 5 EL TIEMPO

**HOLA COMO ESTAN? TARDE MUCHO? NAAA VERDAD? NO LES QUITO SU TIEMPO Y COMENZIEN A LEER (EN REALIDAD NO SE SI USTEDES LEEN ESTO PERO BUAAH!**

Cap 5 EL TIEMPO

_bonita forma de callarme! Será que hablo mucho? _Pensaba Inuyasha mientras miraba la cara sonrojada de Kagome que parecía estar diciéndole algo pero a la vez serios

-Inuyasha… sabes que hora es?

-No, no llevo la hora, que no tienes un reloj?

-Si pero lo olvide en mi casa, pero esta oscureciendo y si no vuelvo me regañaran

-No era que vivias sola?

-Si pero ahora se quedo una tia conmigo por una semana, es de otro lugar

-Bueno puedo llevarte si gustas, o si quieres puedo acompañarte

-Prefiero que me acompañes si?

Y asi iban en camino charlando, comiendo hasta llegar a la casa donde dejo a Kagome. Inuyasha logró lo que quería, ganarse a Kagome y dia a dia, su amor de jóvenes se volvió un amor real, amor veradero (cursi pero cierto)

5 Años después

Kagome estaba en la iglesia rezando sola, cuando se aparece el sacerdote, quien la atiende con mucho gusto y platican por un rato

-Ocurre algo Kagome? Mi niña hermosa, que te trae por aquí?

-Hola padre, buenos días, yo vengo pues… tengo una noticia muy importante para mi y que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo

-Pues dime hija, que es lo que te tiene tan contenta

-Me voy a casar con Inuyasha lo conoce? Y venia a preguntarle si la ceremonia se podría realizar en esta iglesia

-Que felicidad Kagome –la abrazo muy fuerte- pues claro, será un honor para mi casarlos

-Gracias muchas gracias! Bueno yo deseo que sea lo mas antes posible se podría hablar de la fecha

-Pero por supuesto… y que tal en un mes?

-Perfecto, pero no me importa, ya esta dicho, tengo que preparar los papeles necesarios, las invitaciones, algunos decores para la iglesia, el vestido, los anillos y los objetos necesarios, claro usted ya sabe

-Pero claro, ve con dios niña! –no alcanzo a decir esto que Kagome ya estaba saliendo –Bueno gracias –respondio ella

Al rato llega a su casa y ve que Inuyasha estaba tirado en el sillón mirando la tele

-Amor no sabes que!

Este se para rápido y la mira –Que mi amor!

-Saque la fecha para nuestra boda! Será el domingo que viene!

-A? Un mes, no es muy poco tiempo?! Y los preparativos? Te amo!

Esta corre a abrazarlo, después de tanto tiempo juntos al fin iban a unirse como marido y mujer, aunque Inuyasha, con tanto tiempo al lado de Kagome se dio cuenta que era una chica de carácter fuerte y sabia que lo de la boda la tendría al limite, pero no le importaba nada lo único que quería era estar con ella _Mi Kagome… te amo y por fin serás mía _pensaba. Lo primero que hizo Kagome, fue buscar en revistas, diarios, computadoras, vidrieras, un vestido de novia, eran muchos cien y cien vestidos, pero a ella no le llamaban la atención, y al pasar de los días se ponía de muy mal humor. No la aguantaba nadie, Sango intentaba mostrarle vestidos hermosos pero nada funcionaba, hasta Miroku le presentó a una amiga de el que sabia mucho de vestidos y ni aun asi Kagome se tranquilizaba. Al final fue con Flinder Wordy, un gran diseñador de vestidos. Mientras tanto Sango se encargaba de las invitaciones y las decoraciones, porque una vez le pidieron que se haga cargo de una fiesta y quedo tan bella que Kagome se dio cuenta que Sango era la indicada. Inuyasha empezó a hacer la lista de invitados, pues eran tantos que no quería olvidarse de nadie. Una boda, era algo complicado asique Inuyasha pidió ayuda a su hermano Seshomaru que vivía en otro lugar, fue en un taxi de camino iba charlando de cosas sin sentido con el taxista luego de una hora llego

-Hermano, tanto tiempo

-Inuyasha? Que te has hecho, estas tan… tan… diferente!

-Oye, me estoy por casar! Claro, estas invitado! Pero quería que me ayudaras un poco, ya sabes

-Esta bien, y quien es la afortunada?

-Se llama Kagome, pero mejor contame que te ha pasado a ti! No me digas que no tienes alguna pretendiente! Si eres tan apuesto, no voy a creer que todavía estas solo –dice Inuyasha largando unas carcajadas

-Pues fíjate que si, tengo una novia y se llama Kikio

-KIKIO! No era ella la misma que te querías levantar en la universidad y que no te daba pelota

-Viste las vueltas que da la vida, pues si es ella misma

-Me sorprendes Seshomaru! El mundo es tan pequeño…

Después de un dia entre hermanos, partieron hacia la ciudad a ayudar a Kagome…

**LES GUSTO? SI NO LES GUSTO NO ES MI CULPA JAJAJJ HE ESTADO OCUPADA PERO HAGO LO POSIBLE PARA NO DEJARLAS A LA MITAD! BESOS…**


End file.
